Secrets Under The Moonlight
by corinthrizze
Summary: Everybody has a secret. Naruto turned to Naru and now is a girl slash boy. Hinata made the mistake of telling a secret to Tenten. And somewhere in the back is a very annoyed Sasuke. [SasuHinaNaru and some other pairings]
1. They Called Her Naru

_They called her Naru now. Not Naruto. And he, I mean she has to thank her dear sensei Jiraiya for this one.

* * *

_

She walked down the streets of Konoha wearing her bright orange ninja outfit which was more feminine now. Sakura had helped her buy it months ago. Sakura also helped her with adjusting into her new form. For Naruto will never be Naruto again. Naruto will stay Naru for the rest of her life.

Well, that was what Jiraiya, the ero-sennin said. But Naru's hope never wavered she believed that she will go back to her former gender. And she grinned as she strolled because today was her special day. Today she comes back to being a man again. She can see people or rather boys smiling and looking her way.

During Naru's one year as a girl, she acquired a number of stalking fanboys, not as large as Sasuke's fanclub of girls and… gays but it was large enough and scary enough that sometimes she wished that she had never learned Sexy no Jutsu. Strangely enough some of them know that he was Naruto especially Lee who was sort of leading them just like Sakura and Ino who sort of lead the Sasuke fanclub.

She can still remember the day she tricked ero-sennin for the fourth time with Sexy no Jutsu. At that moment Naruto didn't expect that ero-sennin would do some kind of counter on him. He did a number of hand seals and read something from a scroll. After that when Naru tried to go back, to be the boy he really was, she couldn't. Jiraiya laughed his ass off, his nose also bleeding. And that was her story.

Naru wanted killed him but Jiraiya vanished and hasn't come back, yet.

People had been shocked with the discovery but they tried to hide it and had accepted it. Because now that Naru was Naru they have been receiving less mischief and more peace in the village.

After awhile she had managed to get to the location, in the slums of Konoha where she was supposed to meet the person who knew how to reverse the justu.

She waited for awhile in the alley. Sakura had said that she shouldn't go to these places. It just wasn't right for a girl but now that she was about to be a man again she was confident that no harm would come to her here. And besides she was a strong shinobi, no kunoichi… shinobi.

She waited for a few minutes then she heard a giggling sound.

The giggling came from a boy who had swirly glasses and a crooked smile. He was the very stereotype of a nerdy fanboy.

"Hi my name's –" He cut off and began ogling at her, he was drooling. "I've never been this close to you before."

"Would you just give me that so-called potion you were talking about!" Naru exclaimed.

"Okay my name's Untaro." He said, then he giggled again, his voice frog-like.

"Tch. I don't care for your name. I need the potion now!" Naru said in a very unlady-like manner. Then again she wasn't a lady in the first place.

"Okay." Untaro took the potion from his bag he was about to give it to Naru but he claimed it right back.

"Hey!" Naru exclaimed yet again. "Just give me that already! What's with all the delay, freak!"

"I'll give you this on several conditions." He started off. "Number one, don't call me a freak. Number two don't hurt me. And –" He started to giggle again.

Naru rolled her eyes as he was doing that annoying giggle again. "Okay. Okay. Just tell me the last thing."

"Can I-I touch your… booby!" He managed to shout. He then broke into a laugh.

"Why you –" Naru was about to strangle Untaro. She was thinking about what Sakura said.

He raised his hand and said, "Do you really want to get back to your original self?"

Naru cursed under her breath and later said, "Okay…"

"Okay what?"

"Okay you can touch… my boobs." Naru said in defeat. Naru would do anything to become Naruto again. And Untaro took advantage of it.

Slowly Untaro touched her breasts with his wiggly hands. His nose then bleed then he fainted.

Naru successfully got the potion and ran away. But when she was about to go out of the alley she got an idea. She went back on the guy and took his swirly glasses. She stomped on them.

She laughed at what she did and said, "G'bye freak!"

Naru then went to the direction of her apartment.

When she got there she opened the door, she saw Sakura waiting for her.

"Hey Sakura-chan I got the potion!" Naru said triumphantly.

* * *

_Disclaimer: Naruto is owned by Masashi Kishimoto. _

_A/N: I've never noticed this until I reread the fic but the name Untaro has the same exact letters on the name Naruto. I subconsciously jumbled Naruto's name to create an OC. _

_Let me know what you think about this fic. It's only the beginning and there are a lot more chapters to come for Naru. _


	2. Cookies Should Bake Themselves

The first one to know about Naru's predicament was Sakura and Tsunade.

The Hokage was teaching her student of a new technique one day and Naru suddenly popped out of nowhere. She told them of her story. Sakura and her teacher laughed at her. They thought that she was joking but she wasn't.

Ever since that day Tsunade and Sakura helped her to become more of a lady than the man she really is. Almost everyday it had been Sakura's routine to go to her house and do things for her. Naru liked it. Sakura was being nice and she might have developed feelings for her.

But of course not at that moment, for she was a girl.

Anyway one day Naru was training with Team 7, by that time they all got used to her being a girl. At that day Sasuke noticed something red at Naru's behind and told it to her. Naru panicked and thought she was going to die. Good thing that Sakura was there and told her to calm down. Actually Sakura was also astonished seeing that she really changed her gender not only on the appearance…

Later that day Naru found out what menstruation is.

And that wasn't the last thing that Sakura taught about being a girl.

**...ooooooooooooooooooo...**

Sakura was a lot nicer to her now and got her things needed by girls. She educated her about how to be a girl. Naru didn't want to accept at first for she knew that she would someday become a man again. And that time has come.

"Hey Sakura-chan I got the potion!" Naruto said triumphantly.

"What are you doing?" Sakura said her hands on her hips, holding a whisk. "I thought I said four o'clock sharp. Cookies don't cook themselves you know!"

"But Sakura-chan I got the potion that would bring me back to being Naruto again!" Naru said.

Sakura face saddened a bit which was oblivious to Naru.

Then Naru got into the living room and sat there for awhile placing the potion in the table. She looked at it carefully.

"So…You're going back to normal…"Sakura said. "Why don't you drink it now?"

"Okay then!" Naru said she then gulped it down with all excitement.

She finished the whole flask but nothing happened.

Sakura looked at her sheepishly. "Ha! You're not turning into a boy! You're still a girl!"

"Just you wait and see!" Naru said but after a few minutes she was still a girl.

"I'm going to bake cookies already. Come on, I'll teach you." Sakura offered.

"No thanks when I'm a man again I won't need that." Naruto said.

"Well that's not what you said when I taught you how to use a pad." Sakura said trying to smirk then she went to the kitchen.

"Haha very funny." Naru waited and waited to transform back again. She then lay down the floor.

After some time Sakura emerged from the kitchen. And there came black smoke.

"What the hell did you do?" Naru exclaimed. "Are you trying to set my house on fire?"

"Sorry I set the temperature too high." Sakura apologized and then she remembered something. "Hey didn't I tell you to be more lady-like when you're talking, Naru-neechan."

"How many times do I have to tell you, I'm not a lady and we're not freaking sisters!" Naru whined. "Forehead girl…"

"What did you say?" Sakura's forehead was more protruding and her eyes were burning in anger. She clenched her fists and neared it to Naru's face. "I swear if you're not a girl right now I'd smack you right in the face."

Naru cowered and nodded.

"Good." Sakura said. "Now shall we go and finish baking our cookies?"

Then the oven exploded.

They managed to get out before they caught fire.

"Ooops." Sakura muttered, and then she ran away fast.

Naru stared at the fire. "My apartment!" She shrieked.

Then from the debris of the explosion, some of her neighbors came to. They quickly formed an angry mob and hunted Naru down for the rest of the day.

**...ooooooooooooooooooo...**

Sakura came in barging in her house. She shut the door, fast.

Her mother heard the loud bang and shouted from the kitchen, "Sakura dear don't do that! Now get in here and help me cook dinner!"

"I'm sorry mom I've got an assignment to do for the Hokage!" Sakura yelled.

"Okay then." Her mother said.

"What!" Sakura asked.

"I said okay!"

Then Sakura got into her room.

She lied about the assignment. She actually has nothing to do.

She fiddled with her hair and wrote Sasuke's name on a notepad over and over again.

She also thought of Naru. She really liked Naruto being a girl. They get along much better that way, plus she's got a sister. And she really likes to have a sibling because she has none.

She was aware about Naruto's feelings for her, but now that she's Naru she wouldn't do anything about it because they're both girls.

Sakura thought that now that Naruto was out of her way and Lee, too maybe she and Sasuke can end up together. She drew a smiley face on her notepad and a heart on Sasuke's name. Then she thought of what happened to Naru now that her apartment was burned. She thought that Naru's potion must not have work.

Sakura got an idea. Maybe she can move in with her and her mother.

**...ooooooooooooooooooo...**

The next morning came…

Hinata looked at the sleeping form of Naru outside the office of the Hokage.

She looked at her rather sadly. Was this really Naruto? She asked that same question every time she had the chance to glance at Naru.

All her hope in finding happiness together with Naruto vanished when Kiba announced it at one of their training sessions. After she said that she couldn't believe him but when Kurenai came and told her the truth she fainted.

It was a sign. She should forget about him, about Naruto.

Months have passed. The endless trainings and the missions did help her get over him. But Hinata still couldn't deny the fact that when she sees Naru she still thinks of Naruto.

Anyway Hinata came here today for a reason. She has an important mission that the Hokage had planned for her and whoever her teammates would be this time.

She knocked at the office of the Hokage. She tried to open it but it was locked. Perhaps she was too early, she thought.

Then Naru slowly opened her eyes. She saw Hinata who was standing right in front of the office.

"Hey Hinata-chan…" She said sleepily.

"Hi Naru." Hinata said not stuttering this time but you can still see some hint of pink in her face.

"What are you doing here?" Naru asked her long blonde hair messy.

"The Hokage has a mission for me and some other teammates." Hinata answered. "How about you?"

"Oh me." Naru grinned, at this Hinata blushed. "My apartment got burnt down by Sakura. She was making cookies."

"Oh my… Is Sakura okay?" Hinata looked at her and placed a hand on her shoulder. "Are you okay?"

Hinata was surprised at what she did. But then again she didn't care anymore, Naruto was Naru now.

"Yeah I'm okay… But what really bugs me is that this potion this nerd gave me doesn't work!" Naru said. "I'm supposed to turn back to normal by now. I can't believe I got tricked by a dirty little fanboy!"

"F-Fanboy?" Hinata mentally pictured Lee holding a flag with Naru's face on it. "Maybe you should wait for it to have e-effect."

"I've waited for almost like forever but nothing happened. I can't believe I let him touch my boobs…"

Hinata squeeled not in happiness but because she had this feeling of indigestion and pity. "Poor Naru…" She thought aloud.

Naru then got to her feet. Tenten then came.

"Hi guys!" Tenten said cheerfully.

"Hey Ten!" Naru smiled at her.

"Good Morning." Said Hinata.

"So where's Tsunade-sama?" Tenten asked.

Tsunade then came with Shizune. "You three sure are early…"

"It's not that they are early, it's because we're late Tsunade-sama." Shizune said.

"Okay whatever…" Tsunade said. She got the key to her office from Shizune and unlocked the door slowly.

"She has a hangover." Shizune said to the girls in a whisper.

When they all got inside, Tsunade made her way to her seat.

"So yeah Hinata and TenTen you're appointed to go with a mission with Sasuke and Kiba…" Tsunade started. "Where are those two?"

"I'm sorry to say that Kiba can't come, Tsunade-sama. He and Akamaru have fleas – I mean flu. T-They have fleas and flu. What I meant was flu!" Hinata stopped herself before she says anything else. She wasn't used in lying.

"Ha! Dog boy has fleas!" Naru laughed.

"Shut your mouth! My head is aching." Tsunade said.

Naru murmured, "Old lady drinking sake but can't handle it…"

"I'll just pretend I didn't hear that." There was a vein on her forehead. She massaged her temples. "You'll just have to do Uzumaki. You replace Inuzuka."

The Sasuke then knocked on the door and opened it. "I'm sorry I'm la –"

"Save your excuses just come in." Tsunade commanded and he did what he was told. "Now that you're all here, Shizune you explain to them what their mission is, okay? I'm going to just go to the restroom."

"Okay." Shizune nodded and with her clipboard she told them what their mission would be.

**oooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOooo**

**  
**

_Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. _

_A/N: I know it's kind of weird that Naru/ Naruto would have a period but added for the sake of strange humor… _

_Anyway that's all I'm saying about this…  
_

_Thanks for reading._


	3. Tangles

"There was a tip from one of the villagers of Peach Village that their village is under attack by a notorious group." Shizune stated. "One of Tsunade's closest friends, Eaji-sama is the leader of the village so we will send you four to help them in any possible way."

"Okay when do we leave?" Tenten asked.

"Peach Village is rather far from here so I advice you to leave tomorrow morning." Shizune said as she places her clipboard on Tsunade's table.

"Was there any mention to what notorious group is attacking them?" It was now Sasuke's turn to ask.

"It's not Akatsuki, Sasuke." Naru said. "So just chill."

Sasuke scowled at her.

"Naru's right..." Tsunade came in holding an ice bag over her head. "The attackers are but low lives who have nothing better to do. They've been having that problem for a long time, I think."

Then there was silence.

Tsunade sat on her chair. Then looked at Naru, "Don't let us down especially you Naru. I swear if you did something insane again…You three, I trust you… You keep her away from causing mishaps, okay?"

Hinata nodded and so did Sasuke. Tenten looked at Naru and giggled a bit.

"What?" Naru asked.

"I don't know… But you smell like burnt cookies." Tenten said not giggling anymore.

"Wahh… I don't want to hear the word 'cookies' again! My apartment exploded because of those…!" Naru cried out.

"Was Sakura responsible for this?" Tsunade asked Naru.

"Yup she did. She burned my house down… How'd you know?"

"Well she told me she was bringing some cookies today." Tsunade said.

"Well I guess now she wouldn't."

"Is there anything else you want to say?" Sasuke asked, a little rudeness showing.

"Well I guess that's all… Leave… before I change my mind." Tsunade then massaged her temples.

And with that the four left the office.

They were walking outside together as a group.

"So where should I sleep tonight?" Naru thought to her self, rather loudly. She looked at Sasuke.

"Don't look at me." Sasuke said and walked further away.

"Damn Sasuke. Oi!" Naru said in frustration.

Sasuke then ran away and jumped to a tree branch and to a roof. Then the three girls couldn't see him anymore.

"I don't want to sleep outside the old lady's office again." Naru then looked at Hinata.

Hinata looked back at her. "Y-You could sleep at our house… But Neji-niisan… I-I'm n-not sure if he will approve."

"Neji's a bit strict isn't he?" Naru said.

"Well honestly…" Tenten was about to say something but –

A voice said from behind them. "Who's strict?"

It was Neji. Naru smiled at him, in a fake way. "Why are you here? Where did you come from?"

"You know Neji… He's everywhere." Tenten glanced at the male Hyuuga, hands on her hips.

"Hi Ten…" Neji gave her a curt nod.

He then turned and grabbed Hinata's hand. He dragged her. "Come on Hinata-sama let's go home." And then stopped a few feet from Naru and Tenten. He faced her with his index finger up to her face and told, "Don't fall to his trap he's a boy and you know it. Even though he's cleverly disguised like that I can see that he's still the same Naruto. Do not, I repeat do not invite him to our house he might take advantage of you."

"I can still hear you, Neji! I'm only less than seven feet away from you." Naru said to Neji.

Neji was unmoving and didn't care about what she said.

"B-but h-he's a girl now and h-his, I mean her house burned down. I-I just… I just wanted to help." Hinata defended Naru.

"You don't understand Hinata-sama. People aren't what they seem. Especially that Naru! She's just Naruto and he's a sexually confused person he might come on to you any minute then when he gets what he wants he leaves you and then goes for a guy or something."

"Sexually confused! Oi I can still hear you!" Naru yelled at Neji. "And for your information I'm a man, a manly man thank you very much. I don't want anyone especially you, hair boy telling me what I feel or what my sexual preference is!"

Tenten couldn't do anything but watch them.

"Hair boy! You got any insults better than that?" Neji smirked at her.

Naru's fist tightened and she swung them in front of Neji, "Let's just fight okay!"

"Naru!" Hinata exclaimed. "Neji-niisan. Tenten-neesan!" Hinata then looked at Tenten, her eyes pleading for her to make them stop.

"Hey cool it you guys…" Tenten then managed to say.

"I won't fight you…" Neji turned his back and flipped his hair.

"Huh? You're afraid that a girl might beat you!" Naru said.

"Ha! A while ago you said you're a man and now you're a girl!" Neji snapped at her.

Naru shrieked and disheveled Neji's hair.

"Oh you didn't do that!" Tenten's eyes widened.

"Why you –" Neji then paused and breathed in and out. "Hn. I wouldn't still. I'm a gentleman unlike you." He managed to fix his hair quickly.

Naru shrieked again then she heard someone.

"Do not be frustrated anymore my dear Naru! For I, Rock Lee shall defend you from my rival!" Rock Lee came running to them.

Naru gulped. "How many times do I have to tell you I'm Naruto why do you people insist on calling me Naru! You know who I am!" Then as Lee was nearing, Neji dragged Hinata to the direction of the Hyuuga Manor and Naru ran all away from him going wherever her feet took her.

Lee saw that Neji ran away. "Run, Neji, run like the coward you are!" He laughed maniacally.

"Now my Naru shall we go and have a date now?"

But Naru was long gone.

"Naru-chan?"

"She's gone, Lee." Tenten said to him with a sweatdrop on her head.

**...oooooooooooooooooooooo... **

Okay… So not everyone had accepted the fact that Naruto is now Naru.

Though everyone made themselves believe that Naruto will never come back, there are a few people that believed that he might have changed his gender but definitely not his attitude.

Most of them are from Rookie Nine and Team Gai.

Aside from Hinata, who still sees Naru as Naruto, _at times_. There was Neji who was always on the look out for his cousin. He wouldn't let him get close to her, knowing that Hinata has feelings for the girl slash boy. And his cousin, the heiress of the noblest clan in Konoha, ending up with him/ her would just be wrong.

Kiba thinks Naruto is up to some kind of grand pervert plan that he and his sensei planned. He is just too busy with annihilating his fleas to think about it.

There is also Shino who thinks it is really weird then again there are bugs crawling all over his body. He doesn't mind it much.

Now in Team Asuma, Shikamaru and Chouji didn't give a rat's ass about it. But Ino, she would talk about it all day. About how Naru stole her look. The blond hair and the blue eyes, she would rant about it all day.

Every time this happens Shikamaru will just look up the sky and try to think about other things besides Ino and her long speeches. It can go on for hours, that is why Chouji brings an extra large pack of chips, and the extra spicy one, too.

Tenten thought that it was strange but like Shino she doesn't care much. What she does care and thinks strange is Rock Lee. He is the leader of Naru's fanclub and her number one admirer. And don't think that he doesn't know about it, oh he does. It wasn't a secret.

Sakura however is different. She accepted the fact that Naru is a girl. In fact she likes it.

Sasuke thought that Naruto being Naru would mean she would be less annoying. Boy, was he wrong.

**...OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO... **

_Disclaimer: Naruto is a creation of Masashi Kishimoto that we all learned to love. _

_We couldn't have done fanfics without his ingenious ideas of ninjas building a whole community and society. _

_Thanks that's all. _


	4. Everything's Peachy in Peach

The next day came.

The team ventured out to go to Peach Village.

Sasuke was up front, he was speeding fast leaving the three girls behind.

Naru was mumbling to herself, "Sasuke let's rest here for awhile." She said as they reached a stream. "Oi I'm hungry and it's past lunch."

Sasuke stopped at the other side of the stream.

The girls too stopped. Hinata and Tenten took out their lunch and they sat down.

The other two followed soon and they ate in their little circle.

The four of them remained quiet.

Naru rested her back on the grass. She stretched. "It's better here than sleeping on the ramen shop. Although when I slept there last night I dreamt that I was eating a thousand bowls of ramen." She started.

"Yeah that's nice." Tenten said uninterested of what she was saying. "Dumplings anyone?" She asked them.

"Me I want one." Naru said as she picked the last one and ate it.

Sasuke drank his water then stood up. "We need to go."

Hinata and Tenten fixed all the things. Sasuke and Naru didn't even bother to help.

**...oooooooooooooooooooooooooo... **

Night came and the travelers were weary.

They walk the paths of the forest.

"Are we there yet?" Naru asked.

"If we were there I think you'd know." Tenten said trudging along.

They reached a clearing minutes later. And Naru suggested that they call it a night.

Then they put the tents up. Three of them.

"Why are there three tents?" Naru asked.

"Well one's for Hinata and I. One's for Sasuke and then there's you." Tenten informed her.

"Since you're a girl now I don't want you sleeping in my tent." Sasuke said as he fixed his stuff. "And well because you snore when you are sleeping."

"I don't snore. And it's not as if I'm going to do something to you. I'm still a guy at heart." Naru stuck her tongue out.

"Excuse me what did you say?" Hinata asked her voice a little shaky.

"Yeah could you repeat what you said because I thought I heard you say, I'm still a gay at heart." Tenten said looking at Naru.

Sasuke smirked at her. "Poor confused dobe. Sometimes I pity you."

"Okay, okay that's enough. You guys get twigs or any thing we can burn to make fire. It's starting to get cold." Tenten pushed Naru who was a bit sulking.

After they were gone Tenten said, "I swear I really did hear her say that."

"Me, too…" Hinata agreed.

"It's not like it's a bad thing... I mean..." Then Tenten took a glance at Hinata. "So Hinata… Do you still like Naru, I mean Naruto?"

Hinata blushed. "Y-You know about that, Tenten-neesan?"

"Well I noticed it a few years back… And Neji told me." Tenten said as she sat down on a trunk lying around in their little campsite.

"He does know… I mean he's always sneaking up on me." Hinata sat beside her.

"Eh." Tenten uttered without interest. "So what do you do now that she's a girl?"

"I tried moving on… and get over him…" Hinata said tapping her fingers together.

"Move on? That's not going to work… Well I don't know for you but for me… It's kinda hard. I really like this guy but he seems uninterested in me… So I tried to move on… But I can't!"

"…Maybe you don't want to move on…" Hinata said slightly smiling.

"Why are you smiling?" Tenten asked looking at her quizzically.

"Neji-niisan likes you very much. But he doesn't know how to express it. He's really…" Hinata was trying to think of what to say.

"Are you going to say shy? Because I don't think he is." Tenten said. "And what gave you the idea that I like him?"

Hinata smiled. "Everybody knows about you liking him."

"Same goes for you. Well in your case Naruto doesn't have a single clue but in mine. He knows it very well. But still the same goes for you Hinata-chan.." Tenten said tickling her.

"Stop that…!" She said giggling and blushing at the same time.

Tenten stopped then said, "You know you used to stutter so much but you kind of changed. Hmm…Maybe you did move on."

"Maybe…" Hinata smiled a small smile.

**...oooooooooooooooooooooooooo... **

While Hinata and Tenten chat about their lives.

Naru and Sasuke was walking in the forest and picking up twigs.

"Hey Sasuke I'm not gay, okay?" Naru then threw a twig and it landed on Sasuke's head. It fell on the ground.

Sasuke began to curse under his breath. "I never said you're gay. It's just that everybody thinks so."

Naru clenched her fists.

Sasuke held his hands up. "Look I'm not in the mood to fight with you."

"You're the one that's gay." Naru said.

"I'm not the one stuck in a girl's body. I swear sometimes you're like Orochimaru."

"Come again?" Naru looked at him. She was surprised that he brought that up. It had been a year or so since they retrieved Sasuke from the snake monster.

"What?" Sasuke raised an eyebrow.

"I just think you're gay because all these girls throw themselves on you but you never do anything."

"Like what?"

"I don't know but with all that attention, you know…"

"Actually I hate it. All this attention that I don't want, it sucks." Sasuke said.

"I don't know, I think it would be a great thing. I mean even Sakura likes you and she's not that easy. She doesn't fall for just any guy." Naru said.

"So you're saying I'm not just any guy." Sasuke looked at Naru.

"Yeah I mean you're talented, you're not that bad looking and –" Naru then glanced at Sasuke he was smirking again. "I'm not going homo on you. It's just that you know Sakura always confides in me and tells me about you all the time."

Sasuke won't stop smirking.

"Wipe that smirk right off your face, bastard!" Naru then hit him with a twig.

"You don't have to be so violent about it!" Sasuke said rubbing his head.

Then they continued to their task.

"You know the only girl I think that doesn't really give a damn about you is Hinata and umm yeah there's also Tenten. Of course Tenten wouldn't go after you. She's got Neji. But Hinata I don't know…" Naru said.

"Stupid oblivious moron…" Sasuke muttered.

"What did you say?"

"I said she's okay."

"Really? You like her?"

"Yes… But not really… I mean she's… I don't know –"

"What weird? Is that it?" Naru said.

"She's not weird. Where'd you get that idea?" Sasuke looked at her, a little puzzled.

"Nah…"

The two of them arrived in the campsite.

Sasuke then made fire and they stay there for the night. They ate and exchanged few words. They were sleepy.

**...oooooooooooooooooooooooooo... **

Morning came.

After a few hours of leaping and jumping from tree to tree they reached a dirt road. And there they can see the village itself. It was a fair village but a small one. They were near.

Now they walked slowly, not slow like strolling under moonlight but slower than they were speeding a while ago.

They went past a farm. But the main village was still a bit far.

"Hey you two," Naru called the attention of the two people in front of her. "Don't you two get bored, you're really quiet…? You don't speak… What's up with that?"

Hinata looked at Naru. "Anou…"

"Don't bother explaining him why you are who you are, Hyuuga. He won't understand." Sasuke said.

"Word of advice Naru don't bother the quiet ones." Tenten said.

"Quiet ones?" Hinata tilted her head.

"Nothing…I mean you're both quiet. And well… It's just that I haven't noticed it until now but you two look nice together." Tenten suggested.

"Yeah you've got your similarities." Naru said.

"Similarities? What are you talking about?" Sasuke said looking at Naru.

"I don't know you both came from a clan…? And you're both quiet and well… you two have black hair." Naru then took a look at Hinata who had slight shade of pink in her cheeks.

"That's stupid." Sasuke said.

"Yeah I don't know about their similarities… And you know not all couples have lots of similarities. Some couples are complete opposites but their relationships still work out." Tenten then said. "I'm not really an expert with these kinds of things but I think that there are people who seek security by seeking people who have traits that they don't have. And then they eventually get together."

"That's very insightful…" Hinata sighed.

"Okay enough we should get into business. This route we are taking is heading towards the back of the village. I think we can site the said notorious group here and we can attack them head-on after." Sasuke explained.

Then a villager came walking towards them. He was an old man carrying a rice sack on his back.

"Excuse me, you four look like nice healthy young people… Could I please ask you a favor?" The man said.

"Sorry but –" Sasuke was cut off by Tenten.

"Of course, sir." Tenten said politely. "What might be the favor?"

"That cart over there." The old man pointed over at his back. "It's full of rice sacks. I need to get those to the village before sundown. But I doubt I can do that because my lower back is aching and my son is currently sick. He can't help me with work today."

"We can help you mister." Naru then went to the cart and pushed. "Help here guys."

"Hey what about our mission?" Sasuke said.

"Oh you're ninja from the Fire Country… What's your mission I might know some of it, if it has some connection with our Peach Village." The old man gave the rice sack to him and he took it. "Thanks sonny."

"Well there was a tip that a notorious group attacks your village." Sasuke answered.

"Notorious group? Attacks? There aren't any of those happenin' in our sweet little town. Who did spread that rumor?" The old man asked.

"Anou… Our Hokage told us about someone telling her about it. She never told us who said it, though." Hinata said answering the old man's question.

"If you kids really want to know ask Eaji, that woman leads the village with an iron fist and fingernails with polish." The old man grinned as he walked.

After a few minutes they got to the village.

All of them saw that the village was rather nice and clean. It didn't look like there was an attack.

On the contrary it was as peaceful as ever.

**...OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO... **

_Disclaimer: The usual apply. _

_On to the next chapter... _


	5. Awkward Silences

"Who told you this?" Eaji demanded them the answer.

Eaji is the leader of the Peach Village.

"It was from an anonymous source." Sasuke acted the leader of the group.

"Well apparently it's an unreliable one…" Eaji then seated on her chair.

Everything about her reminded the four of their own Hokage.

"I'm sorry for all the trouble. Tell you what; you can eat at the restaurant just outside the village. It's on me." Eaji offered them.

"Really?" Naru said. She cannot keep her grin from showing.

"Of course. You could go now…" Eaji said. "And tell Tsunade that I said hello."

Eaji smiled at them as they went out of her office.

**...oooooooooooooooooooooooooo...**

"Is there any more you'd like to order, ma'am?" The waiter asked Naru who was still flipping the menu book.

"I want this one." Naru pointed at a picture of a bowl of ramen.

"Okay." The waiter scribbled down her order on his notepad.

"That's all thank you." Sasuke interfered.

The waiter went to the other side of the restaurant.

"Well this mission was weird." Tenten commented.

"At least we got to eat for free." Naru said.

"We went all the way here only for free food…" Hinata said aimlessly. "Not that I'm complaining… But what would Tsunade-sama say?"

"Don't worry it's not our fault that she gave us the wrong information." Sasuke said.

"So what do we do now?" Tenten asked.

"We eat then we leave to go back to Konoha..." Sasuke answered.

After a minute the food arrived in the table and they dug in.

**...oooooooooooooooooooooooooo...**

A day passed and the group found themselves again in the forest. They've set up their tents for the night. After a few minutes they slept.

As they were sleeping Sasuke could not.

He lay awake inside his tent. He tossed and turned but to no avail of precious sleep. He wondered what time it was, he peeked out the tent and looked at the moon. It was bright and full. He was guessing that midnight was nearing.

Sasuke decided to get out of bed and wander around the forest. With his hand in his pocket he walked the forest. Then after some time he heard running water. He thought that there might be a river or a waterfall. He was nearing it.

He heard the splash of water and a voice. Sasuke neared to the bushes and tried to hide himself. He went nearer and nearer.

He peeked behind the bushes, discovering the waterfalls. Under the moonlight it showed its elegance. But that wasn't what caught his eyes. What caught his eyes was the maiden dancing atop the water. Water droplets hung on the air adding to the delicate ethereal atmosphere.

He found it hard to take his eyes away from her and also to move his body.

By now Sasuke asked himself, 'Who is she?' Those three words rang in his head.

The lady turned her head on his direction but still didn't see him. And for a moment Sasuke felt he knew her all his life.

Her long midnight blue hair, her pale face and her clear eyes… Her clear eyes that had a tint of sadness and also a tint of confidence as she moved her body across the water.

He knew who she was.

"Hinata…" He muttered in awe.

She had captured him completely. If she was to go to where he is now, or to even talk to him at this moment, Sasuke was sure that his heart would jump out of his chest.

Sasuke wished that he had anything to seize this moment.

Then a hand reached to Sasuke's shoulders. He nearly jumped but when he turned to saw who it was, he just scowled. It was only Naru.

"What are you doing here?" Sasuke asked his voice in a low and quiet tone.

"I'm here for the ultra pretty girl I saw years ago… " Naru said.

"Ultra pretty girl? Don't you know that she's Hi–" Sasuke stopped as she saw Naru take out a Polaroid instant camera. He pointed at it and said. "Give that to me."

"No way I am taking her picture." Naru then took her picture while Sasuke tried to get it.

Someone gasped. It was the ultra pretty girl. She realized that someone was there. The flash of the camera startled her.

Hinata panicked and hurried to the other side of the river. She cannot believe herself this time. She was completely naked. She scrambled and luckily she placed her clothes on that side.

"Stupid you blew our cover!" Sasuke exclaimed.

"No you blew our cover! You were the one who shouted!" Naru retaliated, she hit him with the camera.

"Owww!" Sasuke yelled. Then the developed picture dropped on the ground a few feet away from the both of them.

They looked at each other and said, "That's mine!"

They fought over the picture.

Sasuke managed to get on top of her and then he bashed her head three times on the ground. Naru then kicked him off her and then lunged to punch him but… she tripped on a tree root sticking right out of the ground. She fell on Sasuke and their lips met for the second time.

Hinata then went to the other side. She wanted to get back.

Then she heard someone rustling in the bushes. She assumed that whoever those were they were the ones peeking in on while she was on the waterfalls. She then went nearer to the bush only to see Naru kissing Sasuke.

"Ahh!" Hinata screamed in horror, eyes wide with disbelief.

Naru quickly got up and said, "What are you doing here Hinata!"

"What are you doing Naruto!" Hinata retorted.

"Tch." Sasuke uttered then he spat on the ground. He then strangled Naru. "Why me of all the people!"

Naru couldn't breathe in his grasp. Hinata ran to her aid and tried to stop the Uchiha from killing Naru. She squeezed Sasuke's hand in a desperate act to free Naru.

Sasuke blushed unknowing to Hinata. He let go of Naru.

After that came the awkward silence.

Ah. The full moon, it sure makes people do crazy stuff. And that's a fact the three learned the hard way.

That fateful night ended like most nights ended. They slept after but not as soundly as Tenten who missed everything.

As Hinata lay awake in her bed, shivering in the cold she promised herself never ever to "train" under the moonlight again. Good thing they never said anything about it. She wished that they didn't know. So now her promise is true and will never ever be broken.

Naru, before she slept cursed under her breath. "Damn Sasuke…" She muttered that for several times. She vowed never to kiss Sasuke again.

Meanwhile Sasuke held unto the picture of what happened that night.

There was silence until the next morning.

**...OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO...**

_Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. And also __ I'm borrowing some ideas from the filler... (shivers) _

_A/N: Of course the bashing of the head is part of the comedy. It's an anime thing. You know they hit each other but still won't die._

_So, anyway I am sorry for the slow update... I'm having trouble with future plots. To tell you the truth I'm thinking of deleting this story... Because I think the future chapters would be confusing and erm... not good... And I am busy with matters involving school and some other stuff... So I've got little time to think things over._

_Okay so enough about my dilemmas. I want to know what you, the reader, think about the story so far and would you like me to continue it? ...And why?_

_** September 02, 2006 Saturday !Notice!** _

_I decided to continue this story since I don't want to waste the 5 chapters that are already posted here._

_Thanks anyways for those who reviewed.  
_


	6. Terrible Liars

"Okay I understand that you two being quiet is normal but Naru being quiet… Something's going on." Tenten said as they were entering the village of Konoha.

"Heh it's nothing." Naru then sneezed.

Hinata then too sneezed.

"You're hiding something from me." Tenten narrowed her eyes at them. "And I'm going to find it out whatever it is."

"Tch… Fine whatever." Sasuke said nonchalantly. "So are we all going to report to Tsunade or –"

"No you report by yourself." Naru said her head tilting in sleepiness. "I'm going to sleep wherever."

Hinata yawned. "M-Me too…"

"Okay." Sasuke said. "How about you?" He asked Tenten.

"Umm… I'm going with Hinata." Tenten said.

Hinata sneezed. "You don't have to Tenten-neesan."

"What are you talking about? Of course I need to go with you. We don't want your cousin worrying about you." Tenten said.

Hinata took a glance at Sasuke as they were parting their ways.

He gave her a curt nod.

She knew what she has to do. And that was to shut up.

**...oooooooooooooooooo... **

_Earlier that day Sasuke and Hinata got a moment alone together._

_"So dancing under the moonlight, huh?" Sasuke said._

_"At least I wasn't the one kissing Naru." Hinata pouted after she spoke quietly._

_"But isn't that what you want?" Sasuke could tell she was blushing._

_She puffed and pouted._

_Sasuke just smirked at her. "Look, we should arrange an agreement."_

_"Agreement?" Hinata looked at him, showing a bit interest._

_"I keep your secret." Sasuke showed Hinata, her picture dating last night. Hinata tried to grab it from him but he quickly kept it in his pocket. "No, no. I keep this."_

_"B-But –" Hinata was cut off by Naru._

_"Hey guys what are you doing over here?" Naru asked._

_"We were talking." Sasuke answered._

_"About what?" Naru asked yet again._

_"K-kiss…!" Hinata covered her mouth. Then she stared hard on the ground._

_"Oh yeah about that… Please don't tell anyone! Please! It's not on purpose. And I hate Sasuke. But if they know about this… They'll think I'm a girl, which I am right now but I'm really not!" Naru pleaded._

_Hinata gave her an abrupt nod._

_Naru then grinned and went to Tenten who was still searching for one of her lost scrolls._

_"Yeah I was saying… I keep your secret and you keep mine." Sasuke stated._

_Hinata gave him a nod and looked at Naru._

_"Don't worry, he doesn't know about that… He's a complete idiot, you know. That's why I just don't get you liking him, I mean her." Sasuke then walked away, holding a scroll behind his back._

_He then yelled at them, "Found it!"_

**...oooooooooooooooooo... **

Naru dragged herself to Sakura's house. Just in time Sakura opened the front door and found her lying on the porch. Naru's forehead was bleeding.

"Ouch Sakura! Are you trying to kill me?" Naru said. Sakura had hit her with the door.

"Sorry… Would you like to come inside?" Sakura asked.

"Yeah I definitely should. I need some place to crash." Naru came inside and sat on the couch.

"Great, I just asked my mom if you could live with us for awhile. I mean I got a little guilty burning your apartment." Sakura said scratching the back of her head.

"So what happened during your mission?" Sakura asked.

Naru looked at her face. "Nothing happened! Why are you looking at me like that!"

"I was just asking... What's gotten into you?" Sakura noticed Naru was blushing.

"Gotten into me! Well I never! You never trusted me, you never did!" Naru said as she stood up. "I'm going to my room!"

Naru opened the door near the hallway of the house. She banged it loudly.

Sakura then yelled, "That's the bathroom!"

"Well umm… I need to pee!"

**...oooooooooooooooooo... **

"I heard about it. I heard it all…" Tenten uttered as they were walking.

Then they stopped in front of the Hyuuga Manor.

"You heard about it! I-It was all just a misunderstanding… It was an accident Sasuke and… they kissed! And I was unlucky enough to witness it all…" Hinata's voice quieted down.

"They kissed? Who kissed?" Tenten asked.

"You said you knew!"

"Well who did?" Tenten's plan was working, she knew Hinata wasn't a good liar.

"…" Hinata was quiet and didn't want to tell. She was afraid of the consequences.

"Come on… I won't tell." Tenten then tickled her.

Hinata then giggled.

"Tell me now or I'll tell Neji that you… That you were the one who kissed Sasuke!" Tenten threatened her.

"It was Naru." Hinata said.

"Naru and Sasuke!" Tenten then got her mouth covered by Hinata.

"Don't shout… Please keep this a secret between the two of us. If Sasuke would know that I told you about this... He's going to –" Hinata stopped her mouth before she tells anymore to Tenten.

"Don't worry you won't regret telling me this. But aren't you a least bit angry, enraged or whatever? After all that Sasuke kissed _your_ Naruto, and I believe this is for the second time." Tenten said.

"Second time…?" Hinata retorted. "But it's just an accident… right?"

"Or is it?" Tenten was suggesting her something. "Okay I got to go…Tomorrow we'll talk some more." With that the weapon mistress left.

She left the Hyuuga heiress, cold and hard as a statue, standing in front of the gates, skin as white as paper.

Hinata was shocked as a thought rushed into her head.

Neji looked at his cousin on the gates as she walked in an eerie ghostly sort of way. He heard everything.

He was right about that Naru. Nothing good would ever come with Hinata's dream and fancies about that girl slash boy.

Hinata then went to her room.

As she closed it Neji neared to the door and used his byakugan. He was afraid that Hinata might cut herself or think of suicide now that she knows the truth about Naru. But she didn't do anything she just lay there on her bed, probably sulking or grumbling to herself. In that case Neji thought that he shouldn't worry too much.

**...OOOOOOOOOOOOOO... **

_Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto, Kishimoto does._

_A/N: Here is the sixth chapter... Thanks for taking your time to read this story and this Author's Note.   
_


	7. The Secret's Out

Ino was in their family flower shop when Sakura entered.

"Good morning, Forehead girl! Have I got news for you!" Ino said as she went to Sakura.

"Awfully cheery today Ino-pig." Sakura said as she picked a flower suitable for a lavender colored-room.

"On the contrary… Hmmm… What are you here for anyway?" Ino asked.

"I'm looking for a flower that would suit well on Naru's room. She's staying at our house." Sakura said smiling.

"Sakura I'm surprised that you let the traitor live in your home!" Ino exclaimed. "I mean she stole everything from me. I mean I can take her stealing away my look but stealing away my Sasuke, It's unforgivable!"

"Traitor? What do you mean by 'traitor'?" Sakura said raising her eyebrows. "Wait did you just tell me that she stole –" Sakura gasped.

Ino sighed she then whispered something to Sakura that made her storm out the shop. Sakura rushed out, screaming Naru's name and a few unladylike words at the top of her lungs.

"For the last time, Ino-chan stop scaring away our customers." Her father said as he got inside the flower shop.

…**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooo…**

After running around destroying everything that interfered in Sakura's search, she finally found the traitor.

"Found you at last…" Sakura said in an evil way.

Naru was at the training grounds. She was sitting on a bench, Hinata in front of her. She was tapping her fingers and was in the act of saying something but can't.

"Oh hey there's Sakura." Naru pointed at her.

Hinata turned her back and a feeling of sickness overwhelmed her.

Sakura ran up to them. "How dare you!" Sakura's face was distorted and all you can see was her wrath.

"How dare you take advantage of poor Sasuke! How dare you betray me! I thought we were sisters!" Sakura was clenching her fist real hard.

"Sakura… It's not what you think. I-I was there, I saw it all and I can prove that it was an accident." Hinata managed to say but the words Sakura heard were muffled and made no sense. It was because Sakura's ears were releasing smoke.

"Hinata don't even try to explain she doesn't hear you!" Naru exclaimed.

Sakura towered over Naru. She then pushed Hinata aside. Naru then tried to ran. She grabbed Hinata's hands.

"Come on we don't have time she's gonna blow!" Naru said as she started to run.

The two girls, Naru and Hinata ran away from the maniac that was Sakura. Naru then tripped. Hinata then stopped to help her.

Sakura got to where they were and pushed Hinata aside. Sakura beat the living daylights out of Naru.

Hinata couldn't do anything but say, "Sorry…"

…**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooo…**

Sasuke was walking down the streets of Konoha without a care.

It was just too windy and much to his annoyance a paper slapped his face. He then took it and began to read it.

"What the hell!" Sasuke was enraged by what he saw in the paper. It was news on Naru and him that they kissed and such and such. The he read Ino's name at the bottom of the paper.

How could Hinata do that to him! 'Of all the people to tell secrets to, why Ino not Tenten or some other girl… But Ino! Well she's going to pay,' he said in his mind.

As he walked he thought of what way he could reveal her secret. Then he stopped in his tracks when he saw Rock Lee. He had tears in his eyes, glittering under the sun. He had this look that could kill.

"Shit." Sasuke uttered.

"Let us spar." Lee stated.

Sasuke turned his back. At this moment some people were gathering towards the scene.

"Are you going to run away?" Lee asked mocking him. "Let us spar."

"Lee this is all a big mistake, a misunderstanding." Sasuke said coolly.

"Look, Sasuke all I want is to spar with you right here right now." Lee said.

Now that was a lie he told him. He was actually looking for cold hard vengeance. Sasuke had kissed Naru before he does.

"I would never forgive you for harassing my dandelion!" Lee said. Yes he called Naru his dandelion. Anyway he lunged to him and tried to punch him in his wonderful face. "You have disgraced everything that the springtime of youth stands for!"

But he was fast and did his kawarimi no justsu. Sasuke then appeared on top of him and shouted, "Katon no justsu."

Lee tried to avoid it by rolling on the ground to the left side of the pavement. Amazingly he didn't catch fire. He jumped to Sasuke and kicked him. He punched him. All Sasuke could do was avoid him and shield himself. Then he was on the ground, Lee was still punching and kicking like crazy. Sasuke was losing. Lee then penetrated his shield and started beating him up like there was no tomorrow.

Sasuke did what he had to do. He was fed up. "Chidori!"

…**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooo…**

Naru lay on the sofa in Hinata's living room. This was still Hinata's part of the room.

The two of them successfully escaped Sakura clutches.

"Are you feeling any better?" Hinata asked as she gave her an ice bag.

Naru put it on her head that was aching from the abuse she got from Sakura.

"This is my entire fault… I didn't mean to tell it to Tenten-neesan… I never imagined her breaking the promise by telling people… If I knew right away that it would come to this… I shouldn't have told her anything at all…" Hinata said feeling bad. She sat on a chair.

"Don't be so hard on yourself, Hinata… It was just a silly mistake. Everybody makes mistakes." Naru said trying to comfort her. "So don't worry about it."

Hinata smiled warmly at her. "Thank you… But… Sasuke-san…"

"What about him?" Naru asked.

Hinata's eyes focused on something else. She thought about their agreement. She broke it and now she would suffer the consequences.

"Hinata?" Naru said her name.

"Oh anou… It's nothing." Hinata reassured her with a smile but this time it wasn't as warm.

Naru tilted her head and wondered.

After a moment of silence, Naru asked Hinata something. "Could I... Could I stay here just for this night?"

Hinata nodded yes.

Naru then scratched the back of her head and said, "Maybe I shouldn't your father or Neji might get mad at you."

"My father is away. He's at Snow Country and he won't be back until next week."

"But what about your cousin?"

"It's okay I will take care of it." Hinata reassured.

Naru scratched her own cheek, meekly then said. "Uh… Maybe this is a bit too much… I feel like I'm taking advantage of your hospitality."

"Oh… Don't say that. I mean, this is the least I can do for ruining your reputation…" Hinata said looking down at the floor.

Then suddenly out of nowhere someone said, "What reputation?"

The two girls looked towards the door to see Neji leaning on it.

He then started, "His, I mean her reputation is ruined as it is. Although he became a hero back when he saved Uchiha, he also did a lot of idiotic things. And people tend to remember those kinds of things more than his, I mean her good deeds."

Naru was about to talk back, angry with what Neji said, but Hinata spoke first, "Nii-san… That's a bit cruel…"

"It's the truth." Neji said firmly, but suddenly changed the subject, "So she's staying here. Well you know my answer, Hinata-sama."

"Is that a yes?" Naru asked.

Neji eyes twitched. "Get out now."

"But nii-san…" Hinata pouted.

"Come on nii-san… Please for me and for your dear cousin let me stay." Naru said touching Hinata's shoulder and pouting just like her.

Hinata stopped pouting and saw her cousin's eyes twitch more. She tried hard to suppress a giggle.

"Look Naruto, I mean Naru your sweet talk won't get you what you want. I'm not like your fanboys."

"Nii-san just for a few days, please. Sakura is mad at her right now and kicked her out of their house. And it's my fault… Because I told a person about… her kissing Sasuke-san." Hinata staring hard at the floor, she was serious.

"Hn… I guess she can stay… But only for a few days. I don't want her leeching off us for too long." Neji then left. Then he came back, "Don't do anything that would get you in trouble." He reminded her. "Is that clear?"

"Crystal." Naru said with a grin while Hinata nodded.

After that Neji truly left.

Hinata then said to Naru. "Okay. I'll lead you to the guest room."

…**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO…**

_Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. _

_A/N: Chapter Seven, whew, I've really struggled with this chapter. And when I read it, it wasn't much but I guess it will do. _

_Okay… So the truth is that I've actually written a dozen chapters for this fic but I had to redo chapters seven to twelve because it didn't seem right to me. So as of now (September 5, 2006) I am thinking of what I should do with Chapter Eight since I have to redo it. So maybe you won't see me uploading til next week or the week after that because aside from the fact that I am busy, I also have writer's block. But I'm not sure… I might submit it earlier than you, the reader expect… I'm really not sure… But don't you worry I would not abandon this fic unfinished or delete it. _

…_You know what, I hate being not able to write what I have in mind. I mean it's all done in my head but when I face my desktop I can't seem to type… So frustrating, I hate this. But you know… that's just life. _

_We all have our ups and downs… So… farewell until next time, many thanks for reading! _


	8. Recaps

Tenten was going to the Hyuuga compound. She just went to the hospital and has something really important to say to Hinata.

She saw Neji out in the front gate as if he was waiting for her.

"Neji." Tenten greeted him with a smile.

"Tenten." He greeted her back his face void of emotion.

"Where's Hinata-chan?" She asked.

"Inside. She's having breakfast with Hanabi and Naru." Neji said. "Why? You're so early, today."

"Naru's here?"

"She's leeching off us… Tch." Neji frowned.

"Oh… Uh… Um. I have to tell something to Hinata." Tenten said.

"What is it?" Neji asked.

"You don't need to know it's nothing really important…" She laughed awkwardly then said, "So can I go inside or do I just stand here and wait for her?"

Neji looked at her blankly, "Okay go on, talk to her if you must."

Tenten just stood there smiling at him.

"I said go on." Neji narrowed his white eyes. "What are you smiling about?"

"You look like a guard here." She looked at the Hyuuga genius who was standing tall before her.

"I'm not. I'm just out for some fresh air, okay."

Tenten was still smiling.

"Just go, Ten." He pushed.

Tenten then walked into the hallways of the manor and asked a servant kindly to where the Hyuuga heiress was. She led her to the dining room on the west wing of the house on the first floor.

The servant opened the door and said, "Tenten-san is here to see you Hinata-sama."

"Please let her in." Hinata said. "Thank you."

The servant then stalked off.

Tenten went in, seeing three girls eating their breakfast.

"Ohayo Tenten!" Naru greeted her cheerfully despite a black left eye, scratches and a few bruises here and there.

Hanabi slightly furrowed her eyebrows she wasn't used to someone being so noisy in the morning.

Hinata greeted her, too.

"You, too?" Tenten said as she sat down beside her and poked a black and blue spot on her arm. "What happened?"

"Don't do that!" Naru shouted.

Hanabi looked at her again. This time Naru received what she meant.

"Oh sorry." Naru apologized.

"Tenten would you like to join us?" Hinata offered. "I'll get Nanami to bring us some –"

"No… I'm fine I ate already. I'm just here to talk." Tenten politely declined.

"Okay…" Hinata said.

"What do you mean by 'you, too'?" Naru then asked.

"You mean you don't know?" Tenten looked at her. "Okay I'll tell you what happened."

With that Hanabi said, "I'm going now."

"Don't you want to know what happened near the market place?" Tenten asked Hanabi.

"I know what happened. My team mates told me about it." Hanabi stood up. "It doesn't interest me… Now if you people don't have anything else to say then I think I should be going now."

"Uh –Okay." Tenten uttered. She then shrugged.

They all said bye to the little girl.

"She's a bit grumpy today…" Tenten thought aloud.

"So tell us what happened!" Naru said ignoring Tenten's remark.

"Is it about…?" Hinata glanced at Naru who was still eating. "Did something bad happen?" Hinata asked her worried.

"I'm sad to say yes… I'm actually feeling so guilty now." It was evident on Tenten's voice. "I'm really sorry."

"Yeah. Yeah. Yeah. Tell us about it already!" Naru said.

"Well… Yesterday I was going to the market place. My grandmother asked me to buy some vegetables and some herbs when I saw a crowd huddled on the street. I was curious so I decided to look. Suddenly from above I saw Sasuke doing his katon. The crowd took steps back. And some even ran. Then I saw Lee! He was the one fighting Sasuke! I was really surprised. I asked some of the people who were there earlier of why they were fighting. This guy told me that it was because Uchiha kissed Lee's girl!" Tenten then stopped and drank some water offered by Hinata.

"What!" Naru and Hinata chorused.

"Now I'm Lee's girl!" Naru then slammed her fist on the table. "What's going on?"

"I don't know either I was a bit shock! The next thing I saw was shinobis stopping them from killing together. And two medic-nins were rushing to their aid. I had a quick glance at Lee and he was really, really messed up. I didn't know what happened to Uchiha, though but I learned that he was also rushed to the hospital." Tenten said. "Oh god this is so my fault, why did I tell it to Ino!"

"No it's my fault…" Hinata stepped in.

"No it isn't! I was so curious about you guys because you were acting a bit funny when we got back from the mission. I'm really sorry Hinata, Naru…" She said looking at both of them with sincerity. "Speaking of you, Naru… What happened to you? Did Lee beat you up because you dumped him again? And because you went for Uchiha?"

"Went for Uchiha? Nuh-uh. Never! I don't like him like that. I'm still a man! And Lee didn't beat me up, he would never dare. It was… Sakura-chan…" Naru's face saddened a bit.

"I-It happened yesterday, too and because of the same r-reason. I tried to explain what happened but Sakura wasn't listening. She was too upset…" Hinata informed Tenten.

"This is overrated. Who knew just a simple kiss would lead to this? I mean this happened before, I heard that from Ino, but there wasn't much fuss before." Tenten observed.

"Ugh! Don't remind me about that! This is just horrible." Naru said finishing her breakfast. The news left a bad taste in her mouth.

"Sorry… I-I'm really sorry…" Hinata said. She was a little bit sweaty and jumpy.

Naru saw her expression. "Aww… Don't be so guilty… It was my fault, too. If I didn't go to see that Ultra Pretty Girl (1) in the waterfalls, then this wouldn't happen."

"What Ultra Pretty Girl? Now that's just confusing. I thought we were talking about the kissing? You've really got to tell me what happened. Everything." Tenten demanded.

"Anou…" Hinata started, not looking at anybody she paused for a long time fiddling her long hair.

Naru then said, "Remember when I suggested that we set camp near the waterfalls… Ah…" Naru scratched the back of her head, messing up her hair which was tied into two pig tails. "It was because I was uh… waiting for this girl I saw a few years back during one mission. And I wanted to see her again and if possible take a picture of her. But Sasuke, he was there before me, watching her too. I think I even saw him drool." Naru said laughing.

Hinata was red all over but her bangs covered half of her face.

"But really… She was so beautiful… Bathing under the moonlight, doing things with the water and I think she was dancing? We saw that… And I was surprised that after all these years she'd be there, waiting for me."

"You do realize you're a girl and that you two might be hallucinating." Tenten said in disbelief. "And why would she wait for you, huh?"

"I just saw what I saw okay! And if only that bastard, Sasuke didn't wreck my camera and lost the photo I would have proof that it all happened." Naru said pressing her belief on Tenten.

Tenten raised her eyebrow.

"It's all true, I tell you!"

"Okay okay… So what does this have to do with you and Sasuke kissing!" Tenten was a bit impatient now.

"Oh yeah back to that… So then I took the picture of the girl but it startled her and she ran away. Sasuke blamed me. Then the picture got developed and we fought over it. I was winning, you know," She boasted. "But then when I was about to punch him hard… I slipped and then crashed on him… and we kissed."

"Oh…" Tenten uttered. "So it was an accident."

"That was what Hinata was trying to prove. Right, Hinata-chan?" Naru looked at her.

Hinata was still flushed and quickly replied. "Yes! Yes that's what happened. Because I saw them… I was there."

"Wha –? Why were you there?" Tenten interrogated her; she was still a bit skeptical.

"Anou… I… I had to… pee! A-And I heard a rustling in the bush. So I decided to look in case there was an attacker…" Hinata said. Lame excuse. She was blushing hard. She could've said that she was strolling around because she can't sleep or some other excuse. But she chose that and decided to just get everything over with. "And I saw them…" Hinata then shrank.

Tenten looked at them. She looked at Naru who was looking at her and Hinata who was blushing. "Oh…Wow…"

"What do you mean 'wow'?" Naru said a little irritated.

"Ah… Eh…" Tenten waved her hands. "Nothing really."

"So um… How's Lee-san and Sasuke-san?" Hinata was concerned.

"I just visited Lee this morning. He looks much better now that the medic-nins tended to his injuries. I just brought him something to eat in case he didn't like the hospital food. He was fast asleep, though so we didn't have a conversation or anything." Tenten replied. "Sasuke I think was in the next ward they separated them in case they wake up and fight again."

Then Hinata stood up. "I have to v-visit them."

"Why bother Hinata? They're both losers." Naru said. She was quite peeved by the whole situation. Hmm… Actually peeved is an understatement.

"B-but Naru they are your friends." Hinata reasoned. "Y-You should care for them…"

"I'm not in the mood to see them… Especially Lee. He might get the wrong idea."

"I-I understand. I'll just go alone…" Hinata then went to the door and slid it open. "I'll see you later."

Tenten then hit Naru on the head.

"What was that for!" Naru rubbed her head. She was confused of what Tenten did.

"Nothing… I just had the sudden urge to hit you." Tenten grinned.

Naru looked at Tenten funny. Why are women always trying to hurt her?

…**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooo…**

Hinata tapped her fingers together, rapidly. She just bought flowers from the Yamanaka Flower Shop. A kind gesture to Lee and a peace offering to Sasuke.

While she was in the shop, Ino told her about what happened to Lee and Sasuke. Ino said that one of them lost an arm, another rumor. She bought more flowers.

But she knew it wasn't enough. Sasuke would never forgive her and he would break their agreement like she did the moment she told Tenten about the kiss.

She was now standing in front of Rock Lee's room. She decided to visit him first.

Hinata looked at the bouquet of flowers. She thought that Lee might like dandelions.

Hinata knocked at the door, just then a nurse opened it.

"Is this Rock Lee's room?" Hinata asked in her usual quiet voice to check if the information they gave her was correct.

The nurse confirmed it. "But he's sleeping and visiting hours for this morning is almost over. Are those flowers for him?" The female nurse looked at them.

"This one is for him…" Hinata said.

"Oh. Are you his girlfriend? Are you that Naru he was passionately talking about?" The nurse said.

Hinata shook her head, "No and Naru's not her girlfriend." Hinata handed the dandelions over.

"Mm. I see one of his admirers." The nurse took the flowers.

"No… I'm just one of his friends." Hinata stated.

The nurse smiled. "Sorry if I'm so nosy. It's just that…" Then suddenly out of nowhere. "Don't you think love is wonderful? Love brings life to every one of us. It brings us joy and strength."

Where did that came from?

Hinata just stared at the nurse with her brown hair and her green eyes gleaming.

"Sorry again… I really am. I shouldn't be daydreaming like this during my shift." Then she went inside the room.

"Wait… Would you happen to know… Uchiha-san's room?" HInata asked.

"Uchiha… Hmmm…" She took a time to gather her thoughts. "He checked out this morning I think. He only had a fracture in his left arm and also some bruises."

"Oh… Uh… Thank you very much for the help." Hinata said. "I should probably go now."

"Oh okay… Bye then…" The nurse said.

With that Hinata left the hospital in search for the Uchiha.

…**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooo…**

She was walking and walking. It has been an hour since she left the hospital. Hinata didn't know where to find him.

She reached a fork in the road one would lead her to her house and the other onto the less desirable part of Konoha. She didn't want to go back home without knowing from Sasuke. She had to persuade him to still keep her secret.

She took the other path.

The path leading to his house, the Uchiha Manor.

There were people who still live in this district near the Uchiha Manor but they were quite few. She looked at the deserted street, it is still a long walk but its fine for her as long as the others won't discover about what happened that night.

"Hinata-chan!" A voice called her.

She recognized it as Kiba's voice because of Akamaru's barks accompanying it. She turned to look at him.

She greeted him with a half-smile, "H-hello Kiba-kun, Akamaru."

"Hi Hinata-chan. Hokage-sama's got a mission for us together with Choji, Tenten, Sasuke and Naru." Kiba grinned at her. "It's for the upcoming Fire Tree Festival (2). We've been assigned to get all the lanterns up the trees."

Hinata pouted. "B-but that's the hardest part of all!"

"Yeah I know but it's going to be fun." Kiba said. "And we're not going to cover the whole training ground with lanterns. We're only assigned in this certain part of the shrine. I think so… or maybe near the big oak."

"Oh…"

"So what are you doing here?" Kiba then asked.

"N-nothing really." She said looking sideways clutching at the bouquet of flowers she was holding.

"Who gave you that?" Kiba finally noticed the flowers.

"Uh…" Hinata thought that she couldn't possibly tell him that this was a peace offering for Sasuke. She knows Kiba he would ask about it and get it out of her. "I don't know…"

"You don't know who gave it to you? Oh… I get it. You've got a secret admirer!" Kiba said cheerfully, grinning. "Haha! You've got a secret admirer!"

Well she guessed that it was better than him finding about her secret. She blushed as she looked at him, he was grinning madly. His fangs showing. "Kiba-kun!"

"What!"

"S-Stop making fun of me!"

"I'm not making fun of you." He then went serious. "Actually I'm glad that there's someone out there is willing to give their hearts to you. I mean don't you feel happy about that…?"

"Uh… Anou…" Hinata was blushing even if it wasn't true. She thought maybe she was blushing because she lied. She's really a terrible liar but now she's having second thoughts. "I d-don't… think…"

Kiba looked at her in a brotherly way. She was looking down on the ground again. "Still thinking about Naruto, huh?"

She shook her head no. No she wasn't thinking of him, at least not right now.

"Come on cheer up. Just forget about him. He's a she now. And I hear that she kissed Sasuke… And Ino said that Sasuke actually liked Naru even when she was Naruto. I mean could you believe that!" Kiba then stopped as he saw Hinata looking at some place else, her grip on the bouquet of flowers was tightening. "Sorry." Kiba apologized.

He tried to look at her in the eye but she was shying away from him.

"I really am… I just found it amusing that Sasuke's got a potential, to be gay that is. Or maybe he really is... If those rumors were true." Kiba then heard a grunt from somewhere he shrugged and then said, "But you know… It's just gossip don't let these kind of things get to you, okay?" He patted her head like she was a little kid.

Hinata looked up at him, he sure was tall. "Okay, I will."

"So I'll be going now. Remember the assignment. I don't know when we will be able to start. Tsunade-sama was so busy she didn't even tell me about it. The lanterns are still in the making so we're not really sure when." Kiba then waved goodbye. Akamaru barked and started to follow his buddy.

**…OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO… **

A/N: _(1.)Ultra Pretty Girl. If you don't watch fillers, then you won't understand some things in this chapter. I recommend you to watch the filler episodes 148 to 151.  
_

_(2.)The Fire Tree Festival is a festival in Konoha wherein lanterns are put on the branches of trees in the training grounds in mid-November to welcome the upcoming winter with warmth. This is just a made up festival and it doesn't appear on Naruto. _

_Oh and I forgot again to mention their current ages in this fic, all members of Rookie Nine are seventeen except for Hinata she's sixteen because it's November on this fic and her birthday isn't until next month. Neji, Tenten, Lee and Untaro (OC) are all eighteen. Why bother mentioning Untaro? Because I was thinking of giving him important roles in the future... _

_Thanks for reading and reviewing.  
_


	9. Of Hairclips and Flowers

Tenten sighed as she stared at Naru who was lying on the bedroom floor.

Naru was playing with her hair and sighed, too.

"Is this how you entertain a guest?" Tenten was seated near the door. She was leaning on the wall and was totally bored.

"Hey I'm a guest here, too." Naru rolled on the floor and faced her. "And aren't you supposed to be with Neji or something?"

"Look I'm here to help you with your problem." Tenten said.

"You're not doing anything." Naru pointed.

Tenten walked over her and untied Naru's pigtails.

"W-What are you doing to my hair?" Naru asked.

"We're going to fix it. It's just too blonde I really am envy with your hair color." Tenten said stroking your hair.

"Ha of course it's beautiful." Naru said as she flipped her hair.

"Do you have a brush and some ribbons here?" Tenten asked.

"Nah. All those girly hair clips and brushes that Sakura-chan bought me got burned with my apartment." Naru said.

"Oh yeah." Tenten almost forgot about that. "Hey Hinata has a lot of those in her room!"

"Are you thinking of sneaking in there? That's bad." Naru looked at her.

"We're just doing that because we need to borrow some stuff." Tenten reasoned.

"And that makes things less worse? Look I'm already staying here and eating their food and borrowing clothes and well as Neji called it leeching off them. I think it's not right." Naru voiced out to Tenten who was stroking her hair.

"I am so jealous of you right now. I want to cut your hair and make a wig out of it!" Tenten squeeled.

"Are you even listening to me?"

Tenten then got up and pulled her so that she would stand up, too. She then pushed her to the door. Tenten slid it open and both of them headed to Hinata's room.

"Come on don't be such a party pooper. I mean we do this all the time. Hinata doesn't even know about it." Tenten said.

"Party pooper? Were not having a party and did you just tell me that you do this all the time?" Naru looked at her in a strange way.

"Pfft. We do it all the time. It's not a big deal."

"We?" Naru blinked.

Tenten opened the door to Hinata's room. It was divinely clean as usual. "Yup me and Neji."

"That's horrible." Naru said as she closed the door. Naru took notice of Hinata's room. "Wow her room is so big. It's bigger than my apartment."

Tenten then rummaged through the Hyuuga heiress' possessions.

Meanwhile, Naru looked around. Hinata's room looked quite normal. There was a table near the windows; there was a scroll on top of it, a bottle of ink and a calligraphy brush. There was a vase there that had a single iris. Near the table was a bookshelf and there were a fair amount of scrolls and books there. Naru saw a picture of Hinata's teammates inside a frame that was situated on the bookshelf. And also a picture of the Hyuugas, only the Main House including Neji. She looked at it and thought that they were too formal in that picture. There was also a kimono doll that looked a lot like Hinata in Naru's opinion, if only its eyes weren't black. It was an antique by the looks of its delicately crafted figure and the elegant blue kimono it wore that seemed fashioned in the turn of the century. Naru sat on Hinata's bed which was located in the other side of the room. "Soft." She uttered as she stared at one of the bed posts. She then stared at the glass sliding door that leads to the balcony. She can see the blue skies through the thin curtains draped over it. "This room is really nice."

"Look at this Naru." Tenten held up a hairpin. It was a butterfly hairpin made of metal and was engraved with intricate designs.

Naru looked at it and thought it was pretty. She then looked at the box of hairpins and ribbons. "Why doesn't she wear these? They'd look nice on her."

"You know her… She's terribly shy…" Tenten said then she placed the pin on Naru's hair. "Hm. I think the other one with the flower looks better on you." She removed it from the blonde's hair and placed the flower hairpin. "There. Now let's see if Hinata has some clothes she's got in the closet that could fit you."

"Tenten!" Naru yelled. "This isn't right what if she discovers!"

Tenten was now rummaging on Hinata's closet and pulled out a frilly dress. "Do you think this would look good on you?"

"Tenten you're not listening!" Naru was irritated.

"I am but I'm just ignoring you." Tenten then sat on Hinata's bed. "I just envy her sometimes. I mean she's got all these stuff but she doesn't use them."

Naru looked at the dress. "It does look cute… But why doesn't she use them?"

"She thinks she's ugly." Tenten replied. "And thinks that these don't fit her."

"I don't get it." Naru said. "She's not ugly."

"Yeah I know but she's too self-conscious and it always bothers her when people talk about her."

"Then why does she buy all these?"

"I don't know. She said that some of these were just gifts from her aunts and some were from her late mother."

"Her mother's late?" Naru asked absent-mindedly she was now the one scavenging on the Hyuuga heiress' things.

Tenten hit her on the head. "Her mother's dead."

"She has a mother?" Naru asked.

She hit her again. "What do you think!"

"Hitting my head doesn't help me think, you know." Naru said as she rubbed her head. "That hurt."

"You don't really know her at all… It's kinda sad…" The brunette girl said her words drifting.

"Yeah… But she's really nice to me. And I like people like her." Naru said smiling.

"If only you'd know…" Tenten murmured.

"What?" Naru asked hearing her faint voice. "Know what Ten?"

Tenten sighed, "Nothing. Now let's put make-up on your face!"

Naru gulped. "Oh, crap."

…**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooo…**

Sasuke furrowed his eyebrows at Hinata's back. She was at the Uchiha Manor at the front gate. She had been standing there for so long. Sasuke's patience was wearing thin as he stood behind the lamp post, spying on her.

'_What is she doing there?_' He thought. She was taking her time, whispering to herself, fiddling her hair or pressing her two index fingers together. He was annoyed. Never has he felt this annoyed in a long time. He wanted to just go home and rest. Yesterday's fight had gone terribly wrong leaving his body battered and his left arm fractured. And on top of it everyone thought he had feelings for the dobe. He heard everything Inuzuka said as he was spying on Hinata for a great amount of time since this morning when he saw her heading _his_ district.

Sasuke patience went down to zero. He then stepped out from his hiding place and went to the nervous girl.

"What are you doing here?"

"Anou… I-I was going to say sorry for telling the secret and b-breaking the agreement." Hinata apologize she then looked at him. That was a mistake. She shouldn't have done that because now she can't take her white eyes off his red ones. It was scary but still…

Sasuke blinked and his eyes went back to normal. "You've ruined my reputation. I don't kiss girls, especially ones that were idiotic blonde guys before. That's just not me."

Hinata didn't know he cared what people thought about him. She didn't know what to say so she said, "D-Don't say that about N-Naruto-kun." Hinata tried to defend her crush.

"Get out of here." Sasuke said coldly.

"P-please… I want to talk to you about… about the photo…" Hinata's eyes were wandering off. She just couldn't let herself look at him.

"Oh now that you've mention it… I think I'll make several copies of it and spread it across town." Sasuke's voice was different. He was mocking her.

"S-Sasuke-san p-please… don't! My father and my family would be furious with me." Hinata's eyes were welling up.

"And the whole town including _Naruto_ would find out that you're some kind of a slut or something." Sasuke admitted to himself that he'd gone too far but he didn't take his words back. He soon regretted it when Hinata threw the bouquet of flowers in his face.

"You're so mean!" She said without stammering but her tears betrayed her. Hinata ran past him nearly making him fall on his bum in the process.

…**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooo…**

Tsunade looked at Sakura. Her student was a mess. She wasn't listening to any of her lectures and she would smile in an evil way at times when she thought that her teacher wasn't looking.

"This is getting serious." Tsunade told Sakura who was in her office.

"What is Tsunade-sama?" Sakura asked although she knew it was obvious.

"I would give you a mission with Shikamaru and Ino." Tsunade said. "Don't worry you'll be back before the Fire Tree Festival. I'll just give this to you since it's been so long since your last mission. Also it would help you relax so that when you get back here you'd be more focused. You know how much I hate it when you're not paying attention." Tsunade glared at her student whose mind is fleeting off into a new dimension. "Sakura!" Tsunade yelled. "You're wasting my time!"

"S-sorry!" Sakura was taken aback. Never had Tsunade scolded or even yelled at her. She just can't seem to get thoughts of revenge on Naru and thoughts of romance with Sasuke.

"Now I know that being in your teen years has got its ups and downs. But you're also a kunochi, meaning you're not just any teenager. You've got responsibilities. So I advise you that when you get back from this mission you should be focused on gaining strength and knowledge. Is that clear?"

"Yes." Sakura affirmed. "Now Tsunade-sama what's the mission?"

Tsunade wrinkled her nose and took a file folder from the heap of mess beside her desk. Where's Shizune when you need her?

** ...OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO...**

_A/N: Is Hinata OOC? Do you think she could really throw those flowers at Sasuke's face? _

_Sakura is OOC, too, I think… Anyway Sasuke's truly mean… And Tenten's crazier than usual. Ehehehe…. _

_And yeah I know how sucky the last chapter was… And I think this one is, too but you know things might get better… I've still got a long way to go with this fic. _

_Thanks for reading.  
_


	10. Stolen Photos and Stealing

"It's not a mission. It's more like probation." Shikamaru said as he received the message about the mission from Sakura. They were supposed to spy the Village of Hot Springs located near Konoha. This village had lots of onsens . It's a famous vacation spot especially starting last October. It had been like that since the olden times. Not much ninja activity goes on there.

"Probation? Nah…" Sakura tried to shrug it off. "I mean… How could you get into probation with Ino and me?" Sakura asked.

"Yeah. I know… How could I get into probation with two troublesome girls?" He said sarcastically. Shikamaru grimaced at the thought of having to spend time with Ino and Sakura. "Well I really don't know how _you _got into this 'mission'."

"Oh um… It's because I wasn't paying attention with the Hokage's lessons. She told me I was wasting her time." Sakura said. "I just got a lot of things in my mind… I've got to fix this."

"Oh about the whole Sasuke, Naru, Lee and you incident." Shikamaru didn't give a damn about it.

"It's just confusing…"

"Eh… I don't think so…" He uttered.

"Anyway how did you get involved in this mission? Did you do something?" Sakura asked she was getting curious. Shikamaru didn't seem like the person to get into trouble.

"I think it's because I snapped out during a class with the kids. You can't blame me, the class I was assigned to, were like a room full of Naruto's jumping around and hyper all the time. A lot of them have Attention Deficit Disorder and some other psychological problems. Honestly kids today are so troublesome." Shikamaru replied.

"So what did you exactly do?" Sakura asked again.

"I kinda punished this kid because he used Sexy no Jutsu and the body looked exactly like me. He was mocking me in front of class. And all these kids were laughing. I just had to use my Shadow binding skills. I let him stay there in that form for two days without moving an inch." Shikamaru said his face still seemed bored. "And yes it did bother some other teachers so here I am suspended from work."

"Could that kid by any chance be Konohamaru?" Sakura guessed keeping her laughter.

She guessed right. Shikamaru nodded.

"Ah. I think he's taking Naruto, I mean Naru's path… Tsk. Tsk." Sakura said shaking her head. "I really hate her."

"Whatever. I'm going now." Shikamaru bid her farewell.

"Hey could you pass by Ino's house and tell her about the mission?" Sakura asked him for a favor.

"No."

"Come on. Your house is near theirs so just do it." She then waved goodbye.

"Ack, this is going to be one troublesome mission. I think I'd rather stay here." Shikamaru told himself.

…**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooo…**

After what Hinata did to Sasuke she was really furious but mostly worried and afraid. She didn't know what to do so she trained for a couple of hours. Now she was back at her house. She hurried to go upstairs to her bedroom. She went in immediately so that people won't notice that she was actually crying.

"Hey." Naru said she was inside Hinata's room. "A-Are you crying?"

"Eepp!" Hinata squealed. "N-Naru what are you doing here?" She wiped her eyes.

"I was… ahh… Tenten…! It was her… I was told to…!" Naru tried to explain. Tenten left her an hour ago and said that she should wait there for her. Naru was wearing the frilly dress Tenten had picked out for her from Hinata's closet. The weapon girl told her not to move an inch for she will come back and finish the make-over. But she was waiting there for four hours or more.

"Are you wearing m-make-up?" Hinata had stopped crying.

"No!" Naru yelled.

"I-Is that my dress?" Hinata tilted her head.

"No…" Naru felt terrible, she was obvious and yet she was still lying hoping she would let this awkward moment pass.

Hinata smiled a little and afterwards suppressed a giggle. But she couldn't help it she started laughing.

"Ahh! Don't laugh at me. I know I look like a clown with this hideous make-up on my face and my hair in curls…! But it's not like I have any choice. It was Tenten and she was so forceful." Naru's face was red in anger and embarrassment. Her fists clenched at her sides.

Hinata stopped giggling. "No you don't look like a clown. You actually look pretty."

"Really?" Naru asked and then she went to the full body mirror in Hinata's room. She looked at herself. "Wah! I'm becoming a real girl!"

Naru ran outside Hinata's room.

Hinata peeked outside her room and watched as she ran downstairs. "You can keep the dress!" She said blushing. What was she thinking…?

…**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooo…**

That night Hinata could not sleep. She tossed and turned in her comfortable bed. She was planning on how she could prevent Sasuke from doing what he said he would do. Hinata didn't know what to do. She wished it was just a threat and that he's not really planning of actually doing it.

Then from out of nowhere Hinata got an idea.

She didn't want to do this but she would have to steal the photo from him. Without it he cannot prove to people what he saw that night.

So it was settled, she had to get it from him no matter what.

…**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooo…**

The next day Tenten was early and she was inside Hinata's room. She took out a jumper dress from the heiress' closet, a long sleeved blouse, knee socks and red shoes.

Hinata just finished bathing and she was only wearing a towel when she came into her own room.

She was surprised to see Tenten there. "Hi!" She greeted the white-eyed girl.

"Ah not again…" Hinata muttered. She realized that she should lock her room if she doesn't want random people getting in there. She was quite annoyed but still wore a small smile in her face. "Tenten-neesan I think you should wait outside my room for Niisan…"

"I'm not waiting for him. I'm actually waiting for you." Tenten said grinning.

Hinata was took a step backward. "Tenten-neesan!"

"Relax Hinata-chan… I'm just here to recommend you to wear these!" Tenten said. "I selected it for you."

"B-but my jacket?"

"Ah yeah wait I'm going to get it." Tenten then took it and shredded it into pieces.

"What are you doing!" Hinata shrieked only it came out a little less loud.

"Bye…! Neji and I have to visit Lee again. I should better see you in those clothes!" Tenten said.

"Oh okay j-just go please." Hinata pushed her out of the room and then locked the door.

She then started clothing herself with the clothes that Tenten recommended. "How can I steal something from an Uchiha if I'm wearing a skirt?" She said looking at herself and pulling down the skirt that barely passed her knees. It was too girly.

Tenten then opened the door. "Aww you look so cute!"

"How did you…?" Hinata asked, she was sure she locked the door. This was a complete invasion of her privacy. First Neji and now Tenten, her cousin was slowly influencing his team mate to sneak up on her every time.

Hinata then took off from the balcony and jumped off. She found out that her skirt was an obstacle and she can't help it from not exposing her underwear every time she jumps. So she just started walking to avoid that. She can't believe she's going through this only for that picture she purely hates. She lowered her head down as she started to feel sorry for all the stupid things she had done the past few days.

After half an hour Hinata reached the front gate of the Uchiha Manor. There was no going back now.

She opened it to find a ghost town.

"Byakugan." She uttered to activate her bloodline limit. There was only one living being there and it was Sasuke. He was a few meters away and she could sense him. He stayed in the biggest part of the house on the first floor. She entered it and she even took her shoes off. Honestly what kind of a thief was she?

Sasuke was in a room in that floor somewhere and Hinata thought that he might be busy doing stuff. She entered a room and found a futon on the floor. It was completely disheveled and the sheets were a little gray. She studied the room it was bigger than her room but it was covered with cobwebs and doesn't have much furniture in it. Hinata felt pity as she looked around the house. No wonder he was so mean all the time. All this negative energy inside one house was unsettling.

Then she heard water. Sasuke was taking his bath.

Hinata started to search for the photo in a chest that was situated in the room. She then heard a tune. Then she turned her head it was coming from the other door in the room. She assumed it was connected to the bathroom. Hinata shrugged as she continued to search for the picture.

Then she headed to the closet and found his clothes. Underneath the pile of neatly folded clothes she found a box.

'This might be it.' She thought. She then tried to close the closet but it was stuck. At this moment Sasuke started singing. The Hyuuga was wide-eyed and doubted for awhile if it was really Sasuke in there. She then put effort into closing the closet. It made a noise when she had shut it. By then the singing stopped.

"Oh my…" Hinata was sweating as she stood up from kneeling. She was about to dash off with the box when Sasuke came in his room half-naked a small towel covering his private part.

"Stop right there!" He yelled.

The Hyuuga closed her eyes and started to tiptoe.

"I said stop." Sasuke grabbed her arm and he twisted it on her back with the use of his right arm. She dropped the box but it was still closed. "Hinata?"

Hinata's eyes were still shut.

He released her. "I can't believe you would go as far as this." He thought out loud. Sasuke released the culprit. "You were searching for this?" He said, it was more like a statement than a question.

Hinata turned and stared at his right hand, it was what she was looking for. The photo, then that means that he took it with him while he bathed? She gasped when her eyes lowered and saw a bump that was really visible in his towel.

"W-wha–" She was red all over and turned her back.

"Hey! I know what it looks like! But it's not what you think it is!" Sasuke retorted as he saw Hinata's reaction. "I'm not a pervert!" What he said only made it worse. Hinata then tried to run but slipped because of the loose knee socks she was wearing. She fell down face first and her head bumped on the cold hard floor of Sasuke's room. She fainted.

"Ugh. Damn it." Sasuke uttered as he exited the room to his bathroom and crumpled the photo in his hands. He continued to shower this time turning the knobs for a colder temperature.

**…****OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO…**

_A/N: Ahh I don't know what to say… I only did this in like one hour… _

_Oh wait I know what to say now... Tenten's creeping me out. She shouldn't be like this! She's too out of character. _

_I think all of them are becoming OOC especially Shika…. I was afraid that this chapter would come. _

_But you know sometimes OOC can be good. And this is my story anyway so nyah! But I really think that this story is turning ugly... I might edit this chapter in the future or not...  
_

_Anyways expect that this story would be a long one… I've lost the ideas I have for my ending. It was written on a paper, it was detailed and everything but I lost it… Ahh…_

_Can anyone please put flames here so that it could bring me back to my senses!_

_Thanks for reviewing. I'm sorry I can't reply to your reviews. But truly I am thankful that people read this fic of mine. Bye…_


End file.
